


The Proposal

by Axiomatic_maniac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axiomatic_maniac/pseuds/Axiomatic_maniac





	The Proposal

It was a cold and nippy evening in Baker street, John had put Rosie to bed and sat down with a fresh hot cuppa and a few biscuits Mrs Hudson had brought up as an extra something for Sherlocks Birthday. Sherlock hadn’t wanted to move his tall body that draped across the sofa all day, his face mushed against one of the pillows with his dark blue dressing gown flung loosely around his body. Lestrade hadn’t given him any new cases that were at least over a six for the past weeks and he couldn’t bare the boredom of seeing client after client. Affair’s, stolen money, uncle posing as an online pen pal, the usual tedious clients he never has time for.

“Your tea’s gone cold” stated John dunking in a ginger-nut biscuit hap-hazardously.

“hmm” mumbled Sherlock slightly lifting up his head.

“your tea” replied John munching on his biscuit.

“oh yes” sulked Sherlock putting his head back down. 

John noticed Sherlock overly sulkiness recently and hadn’t been quite sure what to do out it.

“Let’s go out for dinner, we can go to Rules in you want?” stated Sherlock placing down his tea on the closet coaster.

“not hungry” replied Sherlock.

“oh, come on it’ll be nice we haven’t had a nice romantic meal for ages” pleaded John walking over to lazily  hug Sherlock. “please” whispered John tenderly into his ear rubbing his nose over his soft cheek.

“must I” whispered Sherlock turning himself to face John with pleading eyes. John took his chin with a single finger and kissed him soft and sweetly using his over hand to wrap around his waist.

“Mrs. Hudson can watch Rosie, plus we didn’t do much for your birthday” replied John smiling brightly into his green eyes.

“I remember that night quite fondly” smiled Sherlock reaching up to kiss John back and pulling him on top of him roughly. John claimed Sherlock's mouth biting his bottom delicately but pulled up leaving Sherlock looking rather deceived.

“come on I’m getting ready” said John walking over to grab his slightly cooled down tea.

“fine” huffed Sherlock walking to their bedroom and fetching his suit.

Both of them were ready and out the door, luckily Mrs Hudson was more than happy to watch over Rosie for the night especially since she had started to call her 'nana'. They both hurried out of the door and flagged down a cab both sitting in the back seat with John resting his head in the crook of Sherlock’s neck. “Rules is a fancy restaurant do you think we’ll get seats?” asked John.

“it’s seven o’clock I’m sure they have a spare table for two somewhere” he replied taking Johns hand and interlocking their fingers. John smiled in approval and caressed his thumb over Sherlock’s larger hand.

They arrived at the restaurant which luckily had a few more tables left and both sat down looking through the menu.

“what are you having” asked John.

“the Slow Cooked Pork Belly with black pudding, carrots, apricots & coriander” replied Sherlock taking out the wine menu. “what are you having?” asked Sherlock nodding at the wine list.

“Rump Steak with chips & béarnaise sauce I think, any good wine?”

“Villa Dante Chianti Riserva 2005 is the best option” smiled Sherlock putting back the menu and reaching out his hand to Johns.

“sounds good, pudding?” asked john raising his eyebrows slightly.

“we can get some ice-cream from the shop and watch a bit of crap tv at home?” smiled Sherlock knowing John loved to cuddle on the sofa eating a vanilla and raspberry soft scoop ice-cream.

“perfect” replied John.

The waitress came over and took their orders and in a matter of moments she was back again pouring half a glass of wine each, leaving the bottle in a small bucket filled with ice smiling back brightly at the two of them. She lit the two candles and went on her way tending to other tables.

They both asked how each other’s day had been, John had told him about the stacks of paperwork he had left to the last minute and a few mothers with their snotty children getting quite worried over the flu. Sherlock had told him how his experiment involving light sensitive chemicals had almost exploded, again and hoe Mrs. Hudson kept coming up to tidy things away and offering Sherlock some biscuits.

“Rump Steak” stated the waitress placing it by John carefully. “And Slow Cooked Pork Belly, do you need anything else?” she asked politely.

“no thank you” replied John and she went on her way. Both of them tucked in and gave a small series of moans hardly talking except for a ‘pass the salt or pepper’.

“this is really good… we should go here… more often” said John in between mouthfuls. Sherlock could only manage a small ‘mmhm’ and john gave out a small laugh, he was completely and utterly in love with this fool from day one when they met. He loved how tall he was that he would constantly give him forehead kisses or how when he had had a particularly bad day Sherlock would put down his everlasting tea appearing from nowhere and rise from his chair so quietly he wouldn’t know he was there. He would embrace John with a soothing rocking motion, his hand placed at the back of Johns neck and his other around his waist. 

Sherlock would rest his cheek on John’s head, smelling his scented shampoo whilst John would carefully wrap his arms around him in a loving embrace, all until Rosie started to cry or Mrs Hudson would knock at the door.

They both had finished their meal and had got the bill after they had had a second glass of wine and a small natter. John could feel the small velvet box pressing on the inside of his jacket which he had made certain Sherlock couldn’t notice. He was wanted to propose for a while now, he loved Sherlock more than he could possibly fathom but he was too anxious and scared when he came to say it out loud and was only to be greeting by a slow exhale. ‘later’ thought John happily.

They left the restaurant swiftly and decided a slow 20-minute walk home wouldn’t hurt them. John walked on the left side of the pavement and Sherlock on the right, holding hands in a comfortable silence until they arrived at Tesco’s. “I’ll wait out here” sated Sherlock as he seeped to the side of the entrance.

“want anything?” asked John grabbing metal basket from outside.

“bit of honey for ice-cream” replied Sherlock shuffling his hand in his pocket for his cigarettes.

“ok back in a bit” said John and he was in the shop. 

Sherlock took out a cigarette and lit it breathing the fumes in deeply taking a long drag until he blew out a large trail of smoke. The dark night sky worked wonders on him, the silver rays of light that beamed off the moon and onto Sherlock pale skin made him look like a fallen angel, absolutely handsome.  Sherlock noticed John approaching and quickly put out his cigarette walking to the over side of the entrance hoping he could at least try to smell less of smoke.

“got some milk too” said John handing him a bag of shopping. John couldn’t tell if Sherlock had been smoking or not, the thought had crossed his mind but surely Sherlock wouldn’t especially since he had promised to keep clean. The journey home was quick and they had both put away the shopping. John put everything away and Sherlock had placed the bags onto the table to go check to see if Rosie was okay.

When Sherlock came back downstairs he heard a soft “Sherlock” being called by John.

“yes” replied Sherlock taking off his coat and hanging it onto the coat peg.

“look a while back you- I mean to say- have… you gone back to smoking?” stated John looking at Sherlock with concern.

“erm… yes but only a few I’ve been... bored” replied Sherlock looking down at his shoes.

“you promised you wouldn't"  frowned John crossing his arms defeated. 

“I’m sorry John but I can do what I want” scoffed Sherlock childishly.

“You could have talked to me” insisted John quite loudly.

“I suppose but you’re always working and tired or taking care of Rosie I didn’t want to bother you”

“that’s a poor excuse”

“poor excuse” repeats Sherlock slouching down in his chair like a stroppy teenager.

“No more smoking" yelled John. "You will do as I say, William" added John. 

“Sherlock!” 

“Scott” said John provocatively.

“Holmes” indulges Sherlock rolling his eyes dramatically.

John took off his coat and took the small black velvet box too, he then went onto one knee before Sherlock his deep blue cobolt eyes beaming up. "Watson?” added John quietly, smiling brightly, almost laughing as he took out the ring.

Sherlock twisted to face John, utter delightful shock slapped across his face. A few more seconds passed until Sherlock blinked rapidly with a small smile appearing that morphed into a larger grin until he could only muster up a small whisper “yes”.

Sherlock's smile was ecstatic and covered his whole face as he walked over to John who was almost starting to tear-up. John took his hand and placed the platinum band onto his slender finger, slightly shaking. Sherlock cupped Johns face and placed a chaste kiss onto his lips, gently pushing against his chest and staring into Johns eyes.


End file.
